


The New Boss

by suehorsford



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suehorsford/pseuds/suehorsford
Summary: What do you do when you get the hots for your new boss?
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Russ Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mac/Russ fanfic which is proving much more fun to write than I expected!

“You’re here late.” Russ raised one eyebrow as Mac came into the room.

“Yeah, I just wanted to t-talk to you.” Damn! Why the stutter? And why did Russ make him feel like he was in front of his old headmaster?

If Russ noticed his awkwardness, he was graceful enough to say nothing. His warm gaze never left Mac’s face and the younger man swallowed.

“Sit down,” Russ said, managing to make the words sound simultaneously like a command and a delightful invitation.

Mac sat down on a couch opposite Russ and raised his gaze. Dark unfathomable eyes looked into his own, eyes that seemed to hold both a promise and a threat. Fuck! It had been years since he’d been affected this way by another man. His mouth felt suddenly dry and he licked his lips, noticing how the other man’s gaze flickered to them for just a fraction of a second. Or was he just imagining it?

Russ sat back in his seat letting his legs fall apart slightly and bringing one arm up to lie across the back of the couch. God he wouldn’t sit so invitingly if he knew the effect he was having on Mac!

“You wanted to talk to me,” Russ drawled. He blinked slowly as if he was tired and regarded Mac through half-closed eyes.

Mac’s mouth fell open of its own accord and Russ’s gaze suddenly widened.

“Cat got your tongue?” he murmured.

Mac coughed and sat up straighter. “No, no of course not. I just wanted…” Shit! What did he want? All he knew was that five minutes ago he’d realised Russ was sitting in here alone and he’d had an overwhelming desire…no…compulsion to see him. “I just wanted to make sure you had everything you need,” he said as inspiration came to him.

Russ smirked and Mac felt his pants grow alarmingly tight. God, what that smirk did to him! He crossed his legs to hide the signs of his arousal.

“I’m a man of simple pleasures,” said Russ. He lifted his hands to encompass their surroundings. “I have everything I need here though I would like a drink.”

Mac nodded but he didn’t dare move. “There’s er a cabinet just over there in the corner. Every type of whisky you can think of. You are a whisky man, aren’t you?”

Russ nodded and pressed his lips together with a frown. “Shall I serve myself then? Only I thought you’d come in here with the express invitation of fulfilling my every desire. I am your boss after all.” And he smirked again as if he knew exactly the effect his words were having on Mac.

Fuck! Mac didn’t think he could get any harder but there it was! How the hell was he going to get to the liquor cabinet without Russ noticing the not inconsiderable bulge in his pants? He’d always been proud of the size of his cock but right now it was more of a hindrance than a help. He bent forward and pretended to tie his shoelace. 753 x 114 was… God, no that wasn’t helping. Still bent over, he carefully rose from the couch and swivelled his body so that he was facing away from Russ.

He managed to get to the cabinet without mishap and he opened it and peered inside. There were quite a few bottles of Scotch in there, but which was the best? He had no idea; he was more of a beer man himself. “Er any particular preference?” he called over his shoulder.

“Let me see,” said a voice in his ear making him jump. Damn the man moved silently. He was like an assassin. Had been an assassin, he reminded himself. Russ Taylor had been a very dangerous man in his time.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as Russ leaned in to get a better look at the liquor cabinet. He was so close now that Mac could smell him. He smelled of spice and wood and clean sweat and his hair was so close to Mac’s face he had to restrain himself not to bury his nose in it and inhale.

“I’ll have the Glenlivet, I think, “murmured Russ.

“Right, yes,” said Mac. He waited for Russ to move away, to go back to his seat but he stayed where he was. The Glenlivet was on the bottom shelf which meant Mac would have to kneel to get it. Was it just his imagination or was the weight of Russ’s hand on his shoulder slightly heavier than it had been as if Russ was pushing him down? He forced his breathing to slow and he bent his knees until he was crouching. Still Russ’s hand stayed on his shoulder, leaving Mac in no doubt as to the other man’s feelings. He let himself fall onto his knees and slowly turned to come face with Russ’s crotch. He swallowed. Fuck! He’d thought he was big.

Yesterday, when Russ had been out of the room, Riley and Desi had been discussing the way he walked, saying that he had Big Dick energy. They’d asked Matty what she thought, to which she’d just shaken her head to show that she wanted no part of this particular conversation. They hadn’t asked Mac for his opinion which was just as well, his voice may well have come out as a squeak. But looking at his boss’s manhood now, mere inches away from his face, Mac could see why he walked with such a swagger. The man must be continually having to make sure his cock wasn’t getting in the way.

Mac kept his gaze on the floor and handed the bottle up towards Russ.

“Aren’t you going to pour it for me?” Russ murmured.

Wordlessly Mac got to his feet, he was backed up against the liquor cabinet now and Russ was barring his way. He raised his gaze to meet Russ’s and his cock twitched at the look in the other man’s eyes. Desire, hot and powerful but also a hint of doubt as if he wasn’t quite sure whether his advances would be welcome. Mac’s cock twitched again, more urgently this time. In his lovemaking with women, he liked to play games of power and control and was happy to switch. His fantasies of Russ though had always involved the older man being in control, he’d lain in bed last night, well every night if he was honest, imagining himself calling Russ Sir, while Russ stood looking down at him, hands on his hips in that way that he had. But now, catching that glimpse of vulnerability in Russ’s gaze, he wondered what it would be like to turn the tables and dominate Russ. Would Russ allow himself to surrender control? It would be interesting to find out.

Mac tilted his chin upwards slightly and stared insolently at Russ as if to show he wasn’t going to be a pushover and then nearly dropped the bottle he was holding, as Russ took hold of his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tilting Mac’s chin up still further with his finger, he stroked his thumb along Mac’s lower lip. His dark gaze, hypnotic now, took hold of Mac completely and Mac knew that he would do anything Russ told him to do, absolutely anything. He dropped his gaze from Russ’s and held his breath waiting to see what would happen next.

“That’s better, “Russ purred. “I think I’ll have that drink now.” He let go of Mac’s chin and turned and walked back to the sofa.

Mac stared after him watching how he rolled his hips as he walked like a panther, sinuous and predatory. Damn, the man was just as hot from behind and that walk! Fuck! He waited until Russ was back in his seat and then he took a glass from the cabinet and poured the Scotch into it with shaking hands. He filled the glass to just over halfway and took it to Russ, keeping his gaze on the floor.

“Good Lord,” drawled Russ. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Angus?”

“I-er no,” said Mac, lifting his gaze to meet that of his Boss. “Did you want something with it? I’m sorry, I’m not a whiskey drinker.”

“Just some ice,” said Russ. “No,” he said as Mac reached out a hand to take his glass. “Just fill a glass with ice and bring it over so I can help myself. I’m not sure you wouldn’t fill it to the top.” And he smiled to show that he was teasing.

If Russ’ smirk did things to Mac’s cock, his smile did something to his heart. Russ had many different smiles, he was beginning to learn; there was the smirk of course, then there was the smile he used to charm people into seeing things his way, followed by the satisfied smile he gave when he’d gotten his own way, there was the manic grin when he was being silly, which he was often, and then there was this smile. This smile was new. It was a smile kept for intimate moments, gentle, indescribably warm, caring, one might almost say loving. At the sight of it, Mac felt something constrict in his throat as though he was about to cry. Shit! This wouldn’t do. Having the hots for Russ was one thing. Falling for him was an entirely different thing altogether.

He turned quickly and went back to the drinks cabinet where he picked up another glass and filled it with ice. He took it back to Russ and handed it to him almost shyly. Fuck! He just didn’t know how to be around this man anymore. He’d never been alone with him before, well not like this anyway, in the evening with everyone else gone home and no-one likely to disturb them. He took refuge on the other couch and watched mesmerised as Russ reached into the glass with his long fingers and drew out a large piece of ice. Then instead of putting in his drink he put it to his throat and stroked it slowly across his Adam’s apple, leaving a trail of wetness across his tanned skin.

“Mmmm that’s better,” he murmured. “I don’t know about you, but it seems to have suddenly got hot in here, don’t you think, Angus?”

“I-er- yes. I s-suppose so,” Mac stuttered. He caught his breath as Russ undid the first few buttons on his black cotton shirt, exposing a smooth brown chest with just the lightest smattering of hair. Russ stroked the ice across his skin and then the ice disappeared from between his fingers.

“Oops,” Russ said with a smirk. “Butterfingers.” He stood up and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt pulling it out from the waistband of his trousers as he did.

Mac couldn’t help the hiss that escaped his lips as he saw how the hair on Russ’ chest thickened as it passed over his stomach and disappeared alluringly behind the thick leather belt that he wore on his black jeans. Russ could be a peacock at times but there was nothing hotter than seeing him dressed from head to toe in black.

“Ah there’s the little bugger,” said Russ fishing the ice cube out from inside the waistband of his jeans with two fingers. He held it up with a triumphant grin and Mac couldn’t help laughing. He felt on safer ground with silly Russ. Russ laughed along with him. God what a laugh! It started as a rumble deep down in his belly and by the time it reached his lips it was the naughtiest, dirtiest snicker imaginable. Oh God, what would it be like to hear that laugh in his ear in the dark, tangled up in damp sheets after a night of fucking? Held against that warm chest in strong arms, Russ’ cock still semi hard, nuzzling the inside of his thigh.

The laughter died away and seemed to leave the two men suspended in silence. Then Russ picked up the glass of ice and handed it to Mac. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes now. Hot, naked desire.

“I believe you said you were hot, Angus.” The words sounded like a command and Mac took a piece of ice from the glass, his fingers trembling as he did so. His hand shook so much that he dropped the ice on the floor. Mortified at spoiling the moment he sank down onto his knees. Where the hell had it gone? Then he was joined on the floor by Russ.

“Here, let me help,” he said.

Mac let out a yelp as Russ suddenly thrust a hand between his legs, the back of his hand brushing against his cock for the briefest of moments. “Ah, here we are,” Russ said bringing out his hand which now held the piece of ice. He cocked his head on one side as if considering. “Hmm now can I trust you not to drop it again?” He seemed to consider for a moment and then he shook his head. “No, I don’t think I can. I think I’d better lend a hand.” He lifted his hand to Mac’s neck and stroked the ice cube along his skin.

Mac held his breath not wanting to do anything to ruin the moment. God, if he could just freeze time and live in this moment for the rest of his life, he’d be more than happy. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the experience. Every sense seemed sharpened, he could hear Russ’ breathing, heavy and shaky like his own and he could smell the expensive cologne he always wore, along with a smell that was uniquely Russ.

Russ stroked the ice cube across the hollow at the base of Mac’s throat and a trickle of cold water made its way down his shirt. The next thing he knew, Russ was unbuttoning his shirt.

“We don’t want to get your clothes wet, now do we?” he purred.

Mac felt as if he was about to burst and then he let out a small cry as Russ’s lips touched his chest and his tongue darted out to lick up the moisture. He threw his head back as Russ kissed a trail down towards his groin then couldn’t help a moan as the other man moved away.

“I’m afraid rushing things is somewhat of a bad habit of mine,” said Russ in a regretful tone. “Sometimes that’s a good thing but at other times…” He shrugged. “Let’s just say some things are meant to be savoured. A good Scotch for instance.” He leaned back on his heels and turned to pick up his glass from the low glass table. He held it to his lips and let his head fall back as he drank so that Mac could see his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed. The skin in the hollow of Russ’s throat shone faintly still from the ice and Mac suddenly wanted more than anything to suck on the delicate skin there, he wanted to feel Russ groan against his lips. Russ put the glass down and turned his attention back to Mac.

“And you, Angus, were meant to be taken slowly,” he pushed Mac’s shirt off his shoulders and eased it down his arms, throwing it to one side, “and meticulously,” he brought his face close to Mac’s, “and completely.” He pushed his hand into Mac’s hair and brought his face to his. He snaked his other arm around Mac’s waist and with his hand in the small of his back, he pulled him in for the kiss.

At the touch of Russ’ lips on his, soft yet firm, the spell that had held Mac immobile suddenly broke and he thrust his hands into Russ’s hair. God it was as warm and soft as it looked. He moaned into Russ’s mouth and pushed his crotch against him, desperate for release. Russ tugged Mac’s lip gently with his teeth and pushed his tongue into Mac’s mouth, probing, controlling the kiss till Mac felt helpless as if his limbs were becoming liquid. He didn’t want to be a passive lover but Fuck! He could quite happily just sit here and let Russ have his wicked way with him. And Russ tasted so good, of whiskey and warmth. It had been such a long time since Mac had kissed a man that he’d forgotten how good it could be and how different from the sweet softness of kissing a woman He roused himself and pulled away from the kiss. Panting, he tugged at Russ’s shirt, trying to take it off then realised that Russ was wearing cufflinks.

“Allow me,” said Russ smoothly. His voice was controlled without a hint of a tremble, but he was panting hard too, and Mac wondered how it would be if Russ lost control. He bit his lip at the thought. Russ removed his cufflinks, putting them carefully on the table behind him then he pulled off his shirt. Then he got to his feet. “Up,” he ordered.

Obediently, Mac stood in front of his boss. Taylor was only about an inch taller than he was, but the force of his personality made him seem taller somehow and Mac found that he was looking up at him. He caught his breath as Russ’s hands went to his belt and pulled him forward.

“I have wanted this,” Russ murmured,” since we first met. He looked deep into Mac’s eyes. “I told you I had an eye for talent.” He chuckled and the sound went straight to Mac’s groin. “I seem to remember you grabbing me and pushing me against a wall. And I wanted you on my team, so I let you do it.”

“You let me?” Mac quirked an eyebrow. Two could play at being cool.

Russ tugged on his belt again and then began to unbuckle it, while never taking his eyes from Mac’s. “I could have had you on your back before you knew what was happening.”

“Could you now?” said Mac, knowing that the question was ridiculous. Taylor was an ex-mercenary and MI6 operative. He wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a fight.

Russ had Mac’s belt open now and he flipped the top button of his jeans and yanked down his zip. “Are you challenging me, Angus?” His eyes were alight with humour but there was a spark of warning in there too. He thrust his hand inside Mac’s jeans and grasped his cock through the cotton of his white boxers. “Hmmm?”

Mac hissed through his teeth as Russ squeezed him so hard it hit right on the line between pleasure and pain. God, the man knew exactly what he was doing!

“I asked you a question,” Russ murmured.

“That depends,” said Mac. “Do you want me to challenge you?”

Russ threw back his head and laughed, then his eyes grew serious and he put his hand to Mac’s cheeks in an almost loving gesture. “Oh, Angus you’re everything I hoped you would be and more besides. Maybe next time you can come to my house. I have a gym in the basement with a wrestling mat. Let’s see if you can wrestle me into submission.” He laughed again but softly this time. Then he bent his head to Mac’s and kissed him again but whereas before his kiss had been urgent and demanding, now it was as gentle as a woman’s.

Mac stood for a moment just enjoying the sensation of Russ’s lips on his, the rasp of stubble against his chin, as the meaning of Russ’s words sank in. Next time. So this wasn’t just a one off. Then he realised what Russ wanted him to do. He caught hold of the belt loops on Russ’s jeans and pulled him in hard so that their cocks crashed against each other and with his other hand he grabbed hold of Russ’s ass and squeezed as hard as he could. Russ moaned against his mouth and Mac drew away from the kiss and put his mouth to the other man’s ear. “Do you like that?” he whispered. “Do you like it rough?” He gasped as Russ caught hold of his wrists. He tried to move but Russ’s hands were like iron clamps.

Russ smirked. “I like it lots of ways, Angus. But this evening, I’m going to make you mine. Do you understand?” He moved Mac’s hands to behind his back then caught both wrists in one hand.

Mac felt that if he really tried, he could wriggle out of Russ’s grip like this, but it was the last thing he wanted. All he wanted; no needed right now was to submit to Russ Taylor in any way the other man chose. His sphincter clenched involuntarily at the thought of what Russ might want to do to him.

With his other hand, Russ eased Mac’s jeans and boxers down until they were around his knees, trapping him still further. He smiled as Mac’s erection sprung free and he stroked his thumb across the head.

Mac threw his head back and closed his eyes. “Oh God,” he groaned. “I need to come.” He let out a yelp as a stinging slap landed on his ass.

“You’ll come when I decide and not before,” growled Russ. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Mac gasped. “Yes, Sir.”

Russ smirked. “Oh yes, that’s better. It’s about time you showed me a little respect, isn’t it, Angus?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mac breathed.

Russ let go off his hands abruptly and stood back with arms folded. “Take everything off,” he ordered. “And quickly. You don’t want to leave me waiting, do you, Angus?”

“No Sir.” Mac threw himself down onto the couch and unlaced his boots as quickly as he could, his fingers trembling. He tore them off along with his socks, then he pulled his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and got to his feet standing naked in front of Russ.

With his arms still folded, Russ walked slowly around him, looking him slowly up and down, appraising him. “Very nice,” he purred. He moved behind Mac and pulled him against him so that Mac could feel the heat of Russ’s chest against his back, the coldness of his belt buckle at the base of his spine.

There was something so hot, so vulnerable about being naked when the other man was still half clothed. Russ took Mac’s cock in one hand and began to move in rhythmic strokes.

“Is this what you do to yourself late at night when you think of me?” he whispered in Mac’s ear. “Do you make yourself come while you think of me fucking you? Is that what you think of, Angus? Do you think of my cock in your tight little ass, stretching you wide? Hmmm?”

“Yes, Yes, Sir,” Mac whispered. Fuck! Even in his wildest dreams it had been nothing like this.

“Spread your legs,” Russ ordered. As Mac did as he was told, Russ moved around to his right side, still holding onto Mac’s cock. “Look at me.”

Mac turned his head to one side and watched as Russ put one long finger into his mouth and sucked on it then drew it out slowly, wet with saliva. Mac held his breath as Russ brought his hand down behind his back and teasingly skimmed it across his buttocks and then drew it in sharply as Russ circled his anus with his finger.

“Oh Fuck,” he whispered.

Russ brought his face close to his so that Mac seemed to drown in those dark, fathomless eyes. Then Russ was pushing a finger inside him, probing him, invading him and Fuck! It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Unerringly Russ found his sweet spot, and Mac thought he would come there and then.

He grabbed hold of Russ’s right hand which was still stroking his cock. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” he groaned.

Russ chuckled. “Well we don’t want that just yet, do we?” He released his grip on Mac’s shaft and cupped his balls in his palm, while his long fingers stroked Mac’s perineum and the finger that was inside Mac’s ass moved slowly in and out. Then he tilted his head on one side in a questioning manner. “Angus, are you a virgin?” he asked softly.

Mac felt a blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. “What – what do you mean?” he asked. “Of course I’m not a virgin.”

Russ smiled. “I don’t mean with a woman, Angus. I’m sure you know your way around a woman’s body.” He cocked his head again and pursed his lips. “Mmmm I’d like to see that sometime,” he said. Then without bothering to explain what he meant by THAT little comment, he continued, “I meant, have you never been fucked by a man? You’re so very tight.” He gave a sudden impish grin. “Angus, am I your first?” He looked delighted at the prospect and Mac couldn’t help laughing.

“You’re not the first man I’ve -I’ve fooled around with,” he said. “But it was a long time ago and we never – well you know.”

“I see,” said Russ. “Well, I was planning on bending you over the arm of that sofa and fucking you so hard you forget your own name. But I think we had better leave that for another time.”

“Oh!” said Mac. Because really, what else was there to say?

Russ eased his finger out of Mac’s ass and stepped back. “I don’t want to cause you any pain,” he said. Then he laughed as if at a private joke. “Not that sort of pain anyway.” He began to unbuckle his belt and his expression grew serious. He yanked the belt out of its loops and held it between his hands and raised one eyebrow. Mac opened his eyes wide at the implication and Russ gave a low chuckle that went straight to Mac’s groin. “That’s just for when you’re a bad boy,” he murmured in a voice like velvet. “You don’t plan on being a bad boy, do you, Angus?”

“Not tonight,” Mac answered with the wickedest smile he could conjure up.

Russ drew in his breath sharply. “Oh Angus, you and I are going to have such fun,” he said. “So, you’re going to obey me tonight then?”

“Tonight yes,” said Mac still smiling.

Russ’s smile disappeared. “I beg your pardon?” he said in a cold voice.

Mac looked down at his feet. “I mean, yes, Sir.”

“That’s better,” purred Russ. He lifted Mac’s chin. “And will you still obey me tomorrow? I have a task for you, you see.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Mac smartly. “What task?”

Russ gripped Mac’s cock so tightly that Mac couldn’t help letting out a small cry. “You don’t ask questions’” he said sternly.

“No, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

Russ brought his mouth close to Mac’s ear so that Mac could feel the heat of his breath against his neck. “If you must know,” he murmured. “I’m going to bring a butt plug in to the office and you, my dear boy, are going to wear it in that gorgeous tight little ass. You’ll be going about your business as usual and no-one will know but me that you have a metal butt plug stretching you so you can take my cock when you’re ready.”

“Ye-yes, Sir,” Mac just managed to get out. Fuck! The thought of that was so hot! He felt like Russ’s sex slave and it was the most incredible feeling he’d ever had. He wondered if he’d ever felt so alive as he did this moment.

“Good,” said Russ. “Now on your knees.”

Mac sank down before the man he was starting to think of as his Master. As if he was reading his thoughts, Russ reached down and caught hold of his hair.

“Yes, I like you on your knees at my feet. I shall have to purchase a collar and leash and lead you around.” He chuckled. “Or is that a little too much?”

“Whatever you decide,” whispered Mac.

“Unzip my jeans then,” ordered Russ.

With trembling fingers, Mac pulled down the zip on Russ’s jeans. Underneath the older man wore black boxers with a grey waistband and grey buttons. Mac leaned forwards and rested his cheek against the warm cotton while he unfastened the buttons on Russ’s boxers. Almost holding his breath, he reached inside with one hand and took hold of Russ’s cock which somehow felt as much of an honour as it did a pleasure. He tugged it out of the confines of Russ’s shorts and feasted his eyes upon it in anticipation. Russ wasn’t just long, he was thick too and Mac was suddenly glad he wasn’t going to get fucked in the ass tonight. Would he ever be able to take it? He put out his tongue hesitantly, not because he was nervous but because Russ’s cock seemed to demand reverence. He touched his tongue lightly to the head and was rewarded with a deep groan from Russ. Unbidden, a groan rose from his own throat. God this was exquisite! He swirled his tongue around, tasting the saltiness of pre-cum. Then he opened his mouth as wide as he could and closed his lips over the other man’s shaft. He moved his lips downwards as far as he could but he felt it touch the back of his throat before he was halfway down. He circled the rest of Russ’s cock with his hand and began to move it slowly up and down in rhythm with the movement of his mouth.

“Use your tongue,” ordered Russ.

Obediently Mac put out his tongue and stroked it up the side of Russ’s cock then as he moved his mouth upwards, he swirled it around the head, then flicked it quickly across the tip.

Russ let out a gentle hiss. “That’s right, Angus.”

Mac felt he could stay here forever pleasuring Russ, but his back was beginning to ache from the position he was in. He pulled away. “I need you to lie down on the couch and I need you take off all your clothes…Ow!”

Russ had grasped his hair and pulled so hard that tears came into Mac’s eyes. “What’s the magic word?” He spoke as gently as if he was reminding a child of their manners but there was an undercurrent of steel in his voice.

“Please,” whispered Mac. It was strange. Russ’s fingers gripping his hair was painful but somehow he welcomed it because it was Russ. A song lyric came into his head, Only the one who inflicts pain can take it away.

Russ’s grip softened and he ran his fingers through Mac’s hair caressingly. “That’s better, “he murmured.

He stepped away from Mac and sat down on the couch. He bent to unlace his shoes and Mac went to stand up. “Stay where you are,” Russ ordered, and he froze. How could Russ control him with just a word? Russ took off his shoes and socks then stood up and took off his jeans. Mac drank in the sight of naked Russ as if he could never get enough. He was slim hipped with not an inch of fat on his body, but his thighs looked strong and well developed. Hadn’t he mentioned he had a gym? His arms were muscular as well, he obviously worked out regularly. Russ sat back down and again Mac made to rise but Russ held up one hand. “Stay there!” He shook his head as if in disappointment. “I can see I’m going to have to take you in hand, young man.”

“I’m sorry,” said Mac and he wasn’t playing games anymore, if he ever was. He realised he wanted Russ’s approval more than anything. He bit his lip and Russ smiled.

“That’s better. Now crawl to me, Angus.”

Mac gasped. Just how submissive did Russ want him to be? His face burned with embarrassment but at the same time he wanted this. He began to move forward on his hands and knees, his cock hanging large and heavy between his thighs. God, he hoped Russ would let him come soon. He didn’t want this evening to be over but he felt as if he was about to burst. When he reached the couch, he knelt between Russ’s thighs with his head down.

“Look at me,” said Russ.

Mac lifted his head and locked eyes with his tormentor. He had never known anyone with such beautiful eyes, he thought fancifully. And Russ’s expression! Mac couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled the other man into his arms feeling their cocks crash against each other as he did. He plunged his fingers into Russ’s hair and seized his mouth in a kiss. Russ moaned into his mouth and for a moment it felt as if he was going to submit to Mac. He wrapped Mac in his arms almost tenderly and then somehow Mac was on his back on the couch. How had that happened? Had Russ lifted him? God, he was stronger than Mac had thought.

The couch was easily large enough for two and Russ came to lie beside him. He put one hand to Mac’s cheek and Mac turned his head so that he could drop a kiss onto his palm. Then he turned back to meet Russ’s gaze, that dark, hypnotic gaze that seemed to hold him in place as surely as if he were tied down. God, he didn’t even need Russ to touch him, he was sure he could come from just staring into those eyes!

“Oh Angus,” Russ sighed, and he ran his nails down the inside of Mac’s thigh causing him to tremble. “You arouse such conflicting feelings in me.” And he shook his head slowly as if this was a bad thing. He raked his nails back up Mac’s thigh and took hold of his cock which twitched violently. “You’re such a beautiful young man. You have an unusual, timeless beauty one doesn’t see so much nowadays.” He squeezed the base of Mac’s shaft and looked down at him, pursing his lips in thought. “There never was knight like the young Lochinvar,” he quoted and then chuckled to himself as if at some private joke.

Was Russ quoting poetry to him? Mac thought he would die. “You said conflicting feelings?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Russ began to move his fisted hand up and down the length of Mac’s cock. “One minute I want to control you, I want to humiliate you, I want to hurt you.” He touched his lips gently to Mac’s chest and then nipped the flesh with his teeth so that Mac drew in his breath sharply in a hiss of pain. Then he groaned as Russ tended to the injured flesh with feather-light kisses and gentle flicks of his tongue. Fuck! This was torture! “The next moment I want to make the sweetest love to you. I want to open you up like a flower and taste your nectar.“

He winked at Mac and then he began to move his mouth slowly, almost imperceptibly, but very definitely downwards. When he reached Mac’s crotch, he paused and ran his gaze over Mac’s cock as if he was assessing it. “Marvellous,” he sighed then without another word, he took the head into his mouth, enveloping it in soft wet warmth.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Mac clenched and unclenched his hands, desperate for something to hold onto as he bucked his hips towards Russ’s face. His hands found Russ’s hair and he plunged his fingers into it. He tugged it roughly and Russ groaned deep in his throat. The sound seemed to vibrate along the length of his cock, and he gave an answering moan.

Suddenly, Russ abandoned any pretence of gentleness and began to ravish Mac’s cock with his lips and tongue, sucking it so hard that Mac cried out. “Oh God, Russ, slow down, I’m gonna come!” He swore he could feel Russ grin around his cock, but he showed Mac no mercy. “Oh please…please…Oh Fuuuuck!” He could hold on no longer and felt himself spurt into Russ’s mouth.

Russ didn’t pull back, he drank down every last drop. Then he sat up and licked his lips. “Yum,” he said, and he grinned at Mac.

Mac gave a weak laugh. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Well that’s something we shall have to remedy,” Russ quirked one eyebrow then crawled up Mac’s body until their faces were level. He lowered his lips to Mac’s and Mac couldn’t help turning his head away. Russ took hold of his jaw between finger and thumb and forced it back to face him, then he let go and slapped Mac lightly on the cheek. “You don’t turn your face away from me. Ever. Do you hear me?” His eyes held a warning of worse to come if Mac didn’t submit and his voice was like steel.

“I’m sorry,” Mac whispered. “I just…I’ve never tasted myself.”

“Have you had another man come in your mouth? Because you know I’m going to expect you to swallow every little drop, don’t you?”

Mac nodded. “And I will. I’ve never done it before. Swallow I mean. I’ve gone down on a guy before, years ago and I didn’t let him come in my mouth. I…”

“You didn’t let him?” Russ interrupted. “You do know that ‘let’ isn’t a word you’ll use with me, don’t you? I don’t require your permission to use your mouth, your cock or your ass in any way I see fit.” He took hold of Mac’s mouth again, this time with a tighter grip. “Nod if you agree.”

Mac nodded fervently. Russ’s finger and thumb were digging into his cheek and it was painful but it felt good at the same time.

Russ smiled. “I’m so glad we’ve got that cleared up,” he purred. He released Mac’s jaw and bent his lips to Mac’s again. “Just imagine it’s me you can taste,” he said. “After all, it will be in a moment.”

This time, Mac let his lips fall open. He was about to do what Russ advised and imagine it was him he could taste but then he realised it was far hotter to recognise it for what it was, evidence that Russ Taylor, his boss, his fucking gorgeous boss had not only gone down on him, but had made him come and swallowed down every last drop. He groaned as Russ’s tongue invaded his mouth and he tasted his own saltiness and he grabbed Russ’s hair again and pulled him in as if he wanted to absorb him. To his surprise, he felt himself grow hard again. Fuck, he’d only just come! He’d never been a just once a night kind of guy, but it usually took him longer than this to get excited again. But then again, he’d never been in the hands of a guy like Russ before. The man exuded sex appeal from every pore and the fact that he was older than Mac only seemed to make him hotter.

Russ pulled away and drew the back of his hand across his mouth and beard which were wet from the sloppiness of the kiss. “Now, I think you should return the favour, don’t you?” he said in a husky voice. He leaned back so that Mac could get up from the couch and then he lay down on his back with his hands clasped at the back of his neck and he closed his eyes.

Mac took a moment just to drink in the sight of him. Lying like that, waiting for his pleasure, he looked like some sort of Greek God waiting to be served by his willing slave. His profile was noble too, his prominent chin and aquiline nose gave him a determined look, the look of a man who always got what he wanted. Yet with his eyes closed and his long lashes curling onto his cheeks, the mouth that could be so severe now relaxed into a soft pout, he managed to look sweet and angelic at the same time.

Mac leaned over him and dropped a gentle kiss on his cheek, then on his lips and then his collarbone. He took his time with Russ’s chest, savouring the warmth of his tanned skin against his lips. He didn’t just want to fellate Russ, he wanted to worship him as he deserved. As he moved further down, following the trail of Russ’s chest hair, he felt him shift his hips upward as if begging Mac to get on with it. But Mac had been tortured enough by Russ enough tonight. It was time to turn the tables on him. He had reached Russ’s pubic hair by now, dark and curling and he nuzzled its warmth with his nose. Then he sat back on his heels and took another moment to admire the view. Now that he had the luxury of time, he could fully appreciate the length and girth of Russ’s cock. He imagined Russ bending him over, holding his ass cheeks apart and easing himself inside. Mac winced at the thought. He wanted it, he wanted Russ to possess him, to take him apart and make him scream in pleasure/pain but at the same time he wasn’t sure he could take it.

“Are you looking at me?” murmured Russ without opening his eyes.

“I’m just admiring the view,” said Mac. “Don’t be impatient,” he added daringly but Russ only smirked.

“I stand rebuked,” he said.

Mac smiled to himself. He dropped the lightest of kisses on the inside of Russ’s thigh and was gratified to hear a moan from deep in the other man’s throat. He ran his fingers over Russ’s cock and watched as it twitched in pleasure. Then partly taking pity on Russ and partly because he couldn’t go any longer without tasting him again, he took him into his mouth. He couldn’t help groaning as Russ’s hardness filled his mouth. Fuck! Why did this feel so right? He’d known since he was a teenager that he was slightly bi-sexual, but he’d always been more attracted to women if he was honest. But with Russ, he couldn’t even put it into a coherent thought, this was different somehow. He ran his tongue up the length of his shaft then took him as deep as he could into his throat until he was almost gagging and with one hand, he grasped Russ’s balls then stroked just behind them on the perineum. Russ gasped at this and emboldened, Mac moved his finger round to Russ’s ass and circled it gently.

“Oh God, yes,” Russ groaned.

Expecting it to be easy, Mac pushed his finger inside and was surprised at the resistance he felt. So maybe Russ wasn’t used to being on the receiving end. Maybe that would have to change. Mac felt a thrill run through him at the thought of them taking each other’s virginity. He moved his finger around until Russ gave a little cry then he kept it on that spot lightly stroking while with his other hand he grasped the root of Russ’s cock and jerked him off in time with the movements of his mouth.

“Fuck I’m going to come!” gasped Russ. He entwined his fingers painfully in Mac’s hair. “Don’t you dare stop, Angus,” he growled. “You take every last drop!”

Mac closed his eyes as hot spunk spurted down his throat. He would never have dreamed he could do this without gagging, but somehow the fact that it was Russ’s spunk made it okay, welcome even. He swallowed it down and then laid his cheek against Russ’s thigh, trying not to wonder what these feelings meant.

After a few moments, Russ spoke. “Come up here, Angus.”

Mac moved up Russ’s body and into his arms. He laid his head on his chest, listening as Russ’s heartbeat began to return to its normal rhythm and smiling to himself as Russ ran his fingers almost absent-mindedly up and down the length of his arm.

He could have stayed there all night but eventually Russ shifted. “We’d better move,” he said. “You’ve relaxed me so much, I’m in danger of falling asleep.”

“I’d be quite happy to sleep right here,” Mac murmured. “Ouch!” His exclamation of pain was in response to Russ pulling him up by his hair.

“Do as you’re told,” said Russ. “The last thing we need is to fall asleep here and be discovered by Matty in the morning. I’m in her bad books enough already without her seeing that I’ve corrupted her boy. Get dressed.”

Mac got up from the couch and picked up his clothes from where they were strewn over the floor. “I’m not Matty’s boy,” he said petulantly, put out by having to move when he was so comfortable. “I’m not anybody’s boy. I’m almost thirty.”

Russ threw back his head and gave a shout of laughter then he came over to Angus and grasped his chin painfully. He was no longer laughing, and his eyes had darkened to a menacing black. “You’re my boy and don’t you forget it. Do you hear me, Boy?

“I – yes,” Mac managed.

“Good,” said Russ. “And if you ever speak to me in that tone of voice again, I’ll throw you over the arm of that chair and I’ll take my belt to your bare arse. Do you understand that, Boy?”

“Yes,” said Mac quickly. “Sir,” he added as Russ looked so stern, he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t about to carry out his threat there and then. He realised he was trembling and that he wasn’t sure whether it was from desire or fear or a mixture of the two. Part of him wanted to be bratty towards Taylor just to see what would happen but he also sensed that Russ might make him regret it. He looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“That’s better,” murmured Russ. He tilted Mac’s chin upwards and now his eyes were soft and kind. He leaned forwards and dropped the gentlest of kisses on Mac’s lips. “Now, do be a good chap and get dressed.”

When they were both dressed and Mac had straightened up the room, Russ beckoned him over. “Are you okay?” He looked concerned and for some reason, Mac felt his throat constrict.

“I’m fine,” he said.

Russ shook his head. “As you know, I’m somewhat of an expert in reading people,” he said. “And I sense you’re not quite fulfilled by what happened tonight. You like to play and you’re more than happy to be my sub, but you would have liked a little more tenderness from me. Am I right?”

Mac felt his cheeks burning. The last thing he wanted Russ to think was that he was needy. “You’re wrong,” he said.

Russ smiled kindly. “I’m never wrong,” he said. “But I must tell you, Angus. I’m not looking for some sort of relationship. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to do this again because I do, many times in fact. But if you’re looking for something more from me, I’m afraid I’m not in the position to give that to you right now.” He lifted Mac’s chin again. “Is that enough for you?” he asked softly.

Absurdly, Mac felt as if he was about to cry but he forced himself to smile. “I’m up for a bit of fun if you are,” he said.

Russ didn’t look convinced, but he nodded. “Very well,” he said. “Then fun we shall have.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Mac walked into the building the next morning, the butterflies that had been doing warm-up exercises in his stomach since he’d woken up this morning, broke out into a wild fandango. He clenched his fists and realised his palms were sweating. God, what was wrong with him? Last night had been hot, but as Russ had said, it was all just a bit of fun. And now he was coming into work as he did every day and Russ was his boss, nothing more. It was ridiculous to feel nervous about seeing him again.

He opened the door of the operation room where everyone else had already assembled for the morning briefing. Five heads looked up as he came in and he wondered if he looked different somehow.

“Oh, here he is,” said Riley. “It’s not like you to be late, Mac. Did you forget to set your alarm?”

“I’m only five minutes late,” he said defensively. Truth be told, he didn’t know why he was late. He’d got out of bed at the exact same time as usual, it was just that everything had seemed to take longer this morning. Perhaps he’d lingered a little too long in the shower, remembering Russ’s lips on his, the warmth of Russ’s skin, the size of Russ’s…

“Lateness is always inexcusable,” said Russ in a stern voice. “I pay you to be here at 9 am and I expect punctuality. You can expect consequences for your tardiness.”

Mac’s mouth fell open and he felt his cheeks burn. “I…I’m…”

Russ laughed. “Angus, I’m teasing you,” he said. He looked around at the others who were all grinning as if they’d been in on the joke. He was still smiling when he turned back to Mac, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes

Mac took a deep breath to steady himself. Okay, so this was how it was going to be then.

“I was just telling the rest of the team,” said Russ “that we have nothing to leave the office for today, so I want you all to devote yourselves to obtaining intel. Matty has the details of everything I’m looking for.”

“Ugh, boring,” said Desi.

“Intel may be boring to you, Desi,” said Matty. “But it’s 90% of our job. Now what we’re looking for is….”

“Actually Matilda, can you do the briefing in the data centre,” said Russ. “I have something I need to be getting on with here.” He smiled. “And you can all leave at 3pm today. I’m in a generous mood. Angus can you stay behind for a moment please, there’s something I need to discuss with you.”

When they were alone, Russ walked over to stand behind a hard-backed chair. He pulled it out and pointed to it. “Sit,” he ordered.

Mac did as he was told, wondering what on earth Russ was going to do now. To his surprise he felt the warmth of Russ’s hands on his shoulders, then Russ’s thumbs pressing in on the base of his neck.

“Are you giving me a massage?” he said.

“You’re very tense, Angus,” said Russ. “And I can’t think why. Personally, I’m relaxed and refreshed after last night and I should think you would be too.”

“It’s just…ohhhh that’s good!” Mac felt his tensions start to melt away under Russ’s strong fingers. And as he relaxed, he realised what was making him feel so out of sorts. “I didn’t know how you would be with me this morning, whether, you know, you might be regretting last night.”

Russ chuckled softly and the sound went straight to Mac’s groin. “I make it a rule never to regret anything,” said Russ. “And you, Angus? Do you regret anything?”

“No, nothing,” said Mac fervently. He groaned as Russ’s fingers went into his hair and began to massage his scalp.

“Good,” said Russ. “And now that we’ve got that cleared up, what are you doing this evening?”

“Why, what did you have in mind?” said Mac, trying his hardest to be casual while, in reality, if Taylor suggested going digging for worms in the local cemetery he’d say yes.

“I mentioned my house had a gym with a wrestling mat,” Russ said. He was moving Mac’s head from side to side in a rolling motion and Mac felt as if he was about to dissolve. Dammit, was there nothing Russ couldn’t do well?

“Oh yeah, I vaguely remember you mentioning it,” said Mac, who had been having fantasies about it all night as he lay in bed.

“I thought you might like to come over when we finish here,” said Russ. “You can throw me down and get the better of me, I know you’re dying to. Then I can get you on the massage table and work on those kinks properly with some oil. Then I thought we could eat dinner and afterwards we could see if you’re ready to work up to a bigger butt plug.”

“A _bigger_ butt plug? Bigger than what? I’ve never…” Mac broke off as something heavy landed in his lap. He picked it up and examined it. It was made of a solid silver metal, probably aluminium though he wouldn’t put it past Taylor to have a butt plug made of solid silver, shaped like a pointed egg with ribbing around the bottom and sitting on a flat base like a small doorknob.

Russ patted him on the shoulders to signal that the massage was over and came round to the front of the chair so that Mac could see him. “On your way to the data centre I’d like you to take that to the men’s room and insert it. “You’ll need this.” He took a tube of lubricant from his pocket. “I’d like you to keep it in for as long as you can. You are not to remove it without first asking my permission. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” said Mac, feeling as if Russ was sending him on some sort of mission.

Russ smiled. “Good. You’ll get your reward later. Now off you pop, there’s a good chap.”

There were voices coming from inside the operation room and Mac winced. He’d been hoping to find Russ alone but Matty was there with him. Mac had been wearing the plug for over two hours now and it had been uncomfortable for the past forty minutes. He had actually gone to the bathroom with the intention of taking it out then replacing it afterwards. Taylor would be none the wiser after all. But when it came to it, he found that he just couldn’t lie to Russ. And what was more, he found himself wanting to confess to Russ what he had been thinking of doing. Just why, he didn’t know. But it had been a long time since he had been accountable to anyone. Oh, he’d been accountable in a work capacity, sure, wasn’t everyone? But never in his private life. He did what he wanted; no-one had told him what to do since he was a child. And now Russ had come into his life, stern, fascinating, compelling Russ, and Mac felt as if he had been stripped bare, as if Russ could see right into his very soul. He didn’t want to disappoint Russ and he didn’t want to act in a way that would disappoint him, even if Russ didn’t know about it.

He opened the door and walked in casually. “Sorry to interrupt, guys. Matty, could I have a quick word in private with Russ?”

Matty raised her eyebrows. “You two are very thick today,” she said.

Russ appeared to be thinking. “Can it wait?” he asked.

“Erm,” Mac couldn’t help fidgeting and Russ smiled.

“I’ll just be another ten minutes or so with Matilda. If there’s something you need to do urgently in the meantime, by all means attend to that and come back here afterwards.”

“Thank you,” Mac almost gasped. He noticed Matty give him a curious look. He was going to have to think of a good reason to give Matty if she asked why he kept having alone time with Taylor.

He went into the disabled toilet as there was a sink in there where he could get cleaned up and also wash the plug before giving it back to Russ. Oh, that was better! He sighed in relief. And Russ wanted him to try a bigger one tonight. He didn’t know whether he was going to be able to manage that! He washed the plug thoroughly before wrapping it in tissue and putting it into his pants pocket.

Luckily when he returned to the ops room, Russ was alone. Mac went straight over to where he was sitting and handed him the plug and the lube. Russ took them without a word and put them into his jacket pocket then he nodded as if satisfied.

“You managed two hours,” he said. “Well done.”

“Didn’t you expect me to last longer?” said Mac.

Russ shook his head. “Your first time? No, not at all. You did well.” He frowned. “You did keep it in for the whole two hours, didn’t you?”

Mac pulled a chair up to the other side of the desk and sat down comfortably for the first time in hours. “I did,” he said. “But I have a confession to make. I went to the bathroom and I was going to take it out and not tell you.”

Russ raised one eyebrow. “Even though I had specifically told you to ask my permission first?” he said softly.

Mac bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He knew that soft tone by now. “Yes, but I couldn’t do it,” he said. “I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“Angus look at me,” Russ said and now his voice sounded kind.

Mac looked up to see his boss smiling at him.

“You’re doing this whole sub thing ever so well,” Russ said. “And you’ve never done it before?”

“No never,” said Mac. The way Russ was smiling at him made him brave. “And you, are you always a Dom in your relationships?”

Russ threw back his head and laughed. “No, not at all,” he said. “In fact, very rarely.”

“So, are you…are you ever a sub?” Mac asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

“Good Lord, no,” said Taylor with a frown. “I suppose you could say that the vast majority of my relationships have been what you’d call vanilla. Straight sex, nothing else.”

“So why this with me?” said Mac. “Not that I’m complaining or anything,” he added quickly.

Russ appeared to think for a moment then he pulled out his chair. “Come here,” he said pointing to his feet.

Mac looked around at the screens on the wall, showing the input from the various security cameras that were ranged around the building, but no-one was anywhere near the ops room. He got up from his chair and went to kneel at Russ’s feet. He sighed as he sank down onto his knees. Why did this feel so good?

Russ reached out a hand and stroked Mac’s hair back from his brow. “Tell me how you’re feeling right now, kneeling at my feet.”

Mac didn’t even need to think of what to say. “It feels like I’m home,” he said simply. “Like this is where I always wanted to be and didn’t know it.” He stopped, aware that what he was saying could be construed as romantic. “I’m not being, you know,” he said and shrugged. “I know we’re only having fun and I’m not about to let my emotions get involved. It’s just this feels so…so right.”

Russ seemed unperturbed by this. He only nodded. “What you’re describing Angus could be a mirror image of my own feelings. You asked me about my own relationships and whether I’d always been a Dom. I’ve only ever actually done this sort of thing with women. One of my ex-wives was quite extreme in fact. We had a dungeon built in our house where I could chain her to the wall and torture her with all manner of interesting implements.”

He looked away into the distance as if remembering then he turned his attention back to Mac, those hypnotic dark eyes seeming to bore into his soul. “When I met you, Mac, I knew you wanted this. I’m not even sure you knew it yourself. Or did you?”

“When we met,” said Mac slowly. “I grabbed you and you held up your hands and I remember thinking how handsome you were, and I just wanted to throw you up against the wall and kiss you. Then when I was in bed that night, I kept imagining that when I’d grabbed you, you’d overpowered me. I don’t know why I felt like that. I’ve never thought of myself as submissive. I guess you just bring it out in me somehow.”

“I had similar fantasies myself,” said Russ. “And I’ve never had those feelings about a man before. My fantasies involved you kneeling right where you are now. And…”

“And?”

Russ smiled, a slow lazy smile that sent Mac’s pulse racing. He unzipped his jeans and Mac saw that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He caught his breath and gave another quick glance at the screens.

“Don’t worry,” said Russ. “I’ll keep an eye out. You just concentrate on…Oh God, yes. Oh Angus, where have you been all my life?”

Mac would have said something corny like waiting for you, but he’d always been taught it was bad manners to talk with his mouth full.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far. Comments always welcome.


End file.
